


HonCon 2017: Cockles in Paradise

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Jensen, Bottoming from the Top, Coming Untouched, Dating, Dinner, Dom Misha, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Nude Photos, Polyamory, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: It's Friday night in Honolulu and after their date was crashed by Rob, Misha takes Jensen out for a romantic surprise.





	HonCon 2017: Cockles in Paradise

“Come on, tell me where we’re going,” Jensen pushed from the passenger seat of the rental car. Misha just grinned at him. They’d run into Rob outside the restaurant and invites him to join what should have been an intimate dinner.

 

“Remember our first date?”

 

“Of course I do, Mish. But it wasn’t exactly a date at the time.” Jensen thought back on it. It was just a chance to hang outside of work and get to know Misha as a person rather than a co-worker. He was quirky and interesting. “You made me try brains.”

 

“But you ate them with a smile and a lot of beer,” Misha pointed out.

 

“And I think that was the night I realized I could fall in love with you.” Jensen reached over and squeezed Misha’s thigh. 

 

“I thought I was going to have to call 911 after I kissed you. You weren’t breathing. It was a peck!”

 

Jensen could laugh about it now. “I didn’t know you thought it was a date! Took me a minute to process what was going on.”

 

“You blushed! You’re blushing now, Jens!”

 

“Okay. So when it came together in my head I thought it was cute. It would make a great story someday.”

 

“And here we are, years later, still finding ways to keep the romance alive.” Misha looked at his GPS and turned off on an unpaved road. “Speaking of romance…”

 

“What? Are we going parking in the woods like a couple teenagers?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

There was a clearing at the end of the path that led down to the beach. Misha popped the trunk and pulled out a beach bag. They left their shoes in the car and walked hand in hand closer to the water.

 

“Mish, what is this place?”

 

“Private beach. I  _ may _ have offered the owners weekend rental for the use of it.” Misha laid out a blanket.

 

“You...you rented a private beach? In Hawaii?”

 

Misha stood and pulled Jensen to the water with him. The warm water covered their bare feet. There was no one around. Jensen kissed him without the usual fear of being caught. It was easy and familiar. “This is nice, baby. Didn’t think we’d get any ‘us’ time on the island. The hotel, yeah.”

 

“You always say I’m a hopeless romantic.” Misha wrapped his arms around Jensen and kissed him back with intent. He brought them there to make love on the beach, cheesy, but nonetheless on the bucket list for a lot of couples.  Jensen ran his hands up under Misha’s shirt and pressed them into the warm skin of his back. The tiny bubbles of the tide licked at their feet and ankles. 

 

Misha hopped up to wrap his legs around Jensen’s waist. Jensen’s footing wasn’t good enough so they went tumbling into the sand. They laughed and made out some more with Misha stradling them. He nuzzled his nose against Jensen’s. “We should probably get on the blanket before we get sand in some very uncomfortable places.”

 

“I can blame the bowlegs for walking funny,” Jensen teased. But he’d heard some horror stories about sex on the beach. “There’s sand all over our clothes. We should strip first.”

 

“Good idea.” Misha climbed off and offered his hand to pull Jensen up. They dusted off as best they could before surveying their surroundings. Misha had been nude on a beach before, Jensen not so much. “Hey, if we get arrested, Jared will come bail us out. He’ll never let us live it down, but he’d do it. Relax. It’s just us and the fish.”

 

“Okay.” Jensen shed his clothes and eased down onto the blanket. Misha pulled his beach bag closer and laid out supplies. “I married a boy scout.”

 

“Would you rather have dry, sandy, impulsive sex on a crowded beach and break Twitter?” Misha smirked as he pulled out his phone. He snapped a picture of Jensen prone beneath him. “Should I put that on Snap?”

 

Jensen grabbed his phone and tossed it into the pile of clothes. “One day you’re gonna get hacked and my dick is gonna be all over the internet.”

 

“And your gorgeous ass. And your beautiful lips wrapped around my…”

 

“Shuddup. Come ‘ere.” Jensen pulled Misha down onto him. “Aloha.”

 

“Aloha,” Misha replied. He kissed Jensen’s wind-chapped lips, slipping his tongue past teeth when they parted. Jensen tousled his hair and hooked their legs together. “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too, Mishka. Mmm...you feel good. Ohhh...you know all my spots,” Jensen purred when Misha started kissing his neck and shoulder. He was getting harder and writhing under the older man. Misha just moaned and continued to touch and taste, worshipping his longtime lover’s body.

 

Jensen widened the gap in his hips so Misha could tease his hole. A finger stroked his cleft then perineum. Jensen tried to press down on it but Misha moved. “Lube first.” He clicked the cap and spun it in one hand to slick himself up. When he reached down again he wiped his hand over the pucker before sliding a digit in. 

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Jens?”

 

“Yes. F-feels good, baby. Been too long.”

 

“Be patient. Nobody here but us. I can take all the time I want with you. You can moan as loud as you want.”

 

“Fuck. I need you, Mish.” Jensen pleaded. Nobody could make him feel the way Misha did. He could bring Jensen to the breaking point again and again before making him beg for release. And when it came...it was like riding lightning.

 

It felt like an hour passed before Misha added a second finger. Jensen’s body was already so relaxed from the sound of the waves and the hot lips and tongue on him. He tried to get Misha’s fingers just a bit deeper to hit his sweet spot. Misha just sat back on his legs and held him still with his other hand. “You’ll come when I want you to come.”

 

“Please,” Jensen whimpered.

 

“You need to take one more. It’s been too long unless you’ve been using toys. Have you?”

 

“Yeah. Feel so empty without you.”

 

“You’ll have me soon, love. Just a little longer.”

 

Jensen gripped the blanket and ground his jaw. His cock was engorged almost to the point of pain. Just two strokes and he’d come all over both of them. Oh but it was so much better when Misha was deep inside him and just the rub of their stomachs on him was enough.

 

Misha stopped opening him to put on a condom. He added some lube to it and lined himself up. Jensen took him all so easily. He was thick and wider than the three fingers Jensen had in him. It was still tight and welcoming. He put his arms under Jensen’s back and lifted him up onto his lap. Jensen gasped when Misha was driven deeper inside him.

 

“Thought you’d wanna ride me, cowboy.” Misha nipped at Jensen’s bottom lip. He held Jensen tight to his chest. And helped him lift and lower.

 

“Oh god, Mish. Feels so good. Wanted you so much.” Jensen tilted his head down kiss his lover. He went slow, finding a rhythm close to the crashing waves. Misha’s strong arms pulled him down on every thrust up. 

 

As desperate as Jensen was to come he also wanted it to last. It was so perfect. Just him and Misha on a private beach. Open and free to be lovers, languishing in each other’s touch and kiss. He tossed his head back and let his voice cry out in pleasure. 

 

Misha smiled up at him. This was what he did all this for, why he went to the trouble of creating this scene. He wanted an escape from who they were in front of fans and cameras, who they were around their friends. Jensen was never more beautiful to him than when the chords in his neck were strained and he was achieving ecstasy. 

 

“I’m gonna come, Misha. Can I come?”

 

“Yes, beautiful. Let yourself go.” Misha watched in total fascination as Jensen’s chest and face flushed. His perfect lips formed an ‘O’ when he howled at his release. He clenched and released around Misha in rapid succession. Misha drove him down hard and emptied himself into the condom.

 

Jensen stayed in his lap, boneless, sated. They exchanged a few more lazy kisses before Misha gently laid him back on the blanket. He cleaned them up and gathered the trash into a paper bag for disposal. They’d leave the beach mostly pristine, only stained by the memory.

 

Misha pulled Jensen back against his chest as they lie curled on their sides. “We should do this again. Think they’ll schedule another con here?”

 

“They better. Next time we should just rent the house and stay in it. Away from all the fuss. Maybe watch you sunbathe nude.”

 

“I’d like that, Jens. Pose for some provocative pictures for you.”

 

“I let my daughter play with my phone. She knows how to use it better than I do. No naked pics of Uncle Misha.”

 

“I can show you how to make password protected files. It’s how I keep yours away from Jared.”

 

“Nah. I keep it all up here,” Jensen tapped his temple.

 

Misha cuddled him a bit longer before the ocean breeze picked up and they needed to dress. They were comfortably silent until they were nearly back to the hotel. Misha took Jensen’s hand. “I love you, Jen. It’ll be hard not to give myself away at our panel.”

 

Jensen kissed the back of his hand. “Planning on making out with me on stage?”

 

“I’m saving that for the next JIB. How else can I top the underbear?”

 

“Shuddup. Love you too, Mish.”

 

***

 

They couldn’t help the adoration in each other’s eyes at the panel. When the question was asked about how they came to be so close, Jensen opened up a little about their first date and admitted how he loved Misha a little more.

  
  
  



End file.
